Induction drives are used in a variety of industrial applications, including heating equipment. However, applications may vary with respect to the efficiency of power delivery. For example, some applications include the melting of various metals, such as aluminum, and deliver 40-50% of the received power to the load due to losses in the drive and coil, whereas other metals such as steel operate at 90-95% efficiency. Also, certain metals such as steel also do not require the stringent, complex configurations of conventional induction drives, especially when heating steel below the Curie temperature.